Visting
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Luna meets the most interesting creatures... HP cross.


**Visiting**

Spoilers- BTVS- early S7  
HP- OOTP  
Disclaimer- Neither Buffy nor Harry Potter belong to me. I use these characters and settings purely for the enjoyment and entertainment of myself and the few that read my work.  
Note- I just like these two together.  
xxx

"Hello?"

It had been an exciting day for Luna Lovegood. To start with the house elves had remembered to use that special seasoning she recommended last time she visited the kitchens. Then she had received a letter from her father about their upcoming expedition to search for a rare species of genius mountain trolls. She had spent the rest of the morning working on a potions essay that was due in a few weeks.

"Hello?"

The day had really started getting exciting when she met up with Harry Potter on the second floor when one of the staircases had unexpectedly moved on her when she was going down to the Great Hall for lunch. He was sitting in an abandoned classroom in a section of the castle that was rarely used these days; he was scrunched up in a corner looking through a photo album. Luna had sat herself down next to him until he was ready to speak to her, it was then that Luna had produced a photograph of her mother to show Harry, and they spoke for a while, about their parents and Thestrals and snarkles.

It was while Luna had been earnestly telling Harry about the mass murder of the sugar eagle for its feathers that something strange had happened.

"Is anyone there?"

Many strange things had happened to Hogwarts students; it was unavoidable in a magic school. People were hexed, they got stuck mid transfiguration, potions exploded over them covering them with boils and hives and humorous plastic noses that went 'honk' when they were squeezed, and people disappeared.

Unfortunately, it was now Luna's turn.

All she remembered leaning back against the wall and ending up falling onto her back, looking up at a cement ceiling. Calmly, she got to her feet and looked around. Where ever she was, it didn't look like Hogwarts. There was no stone, only concrete, and the floor was not covered. Dust clung to her polished school shoes. Bare florescent bulbs shed stark lighting on the empty room. There no windows either, it was quite like the dungeons, except for the muggle lighting.

Luna had made her way around the room, looking for a way to return to Hogwarts. Finding none she had ventured out into the rest of the building. So far she had found no signs of there being anyone else down here, though she was fairly certain she had heard a pig squeal at some point.

"The moon, it shines so brightly."

The voice made Luna spin around quickly. There was a man standing in the doorway. The stark lighting made his bleached blond hair shine and his pale skin look sallow. The man was tall and lean and had an uncanny semblance to Draco Malfoy. Luna studied the man carefully. There was something unusual about him.

The man tilted his head. "The moon shouldn't be down here. Shouldn't shine. Not here. Not allowed." He ground the heels of his palms into his eyes. "I killed you, didn't I? And I can't remember. Oh god, it burns."

Luna's impossibly large eyes widened further as the man sunk to his knees, scratching at his chest.

"Get it out," he sobbed. "Too much. Too much."

"Oh dear," Luna said softly. "Please stop that. You'll hurt yourself."

His head reared up. His face was distorted, his forehead pushed forward and his eyebrows sunk into his head. His teeth lengthened to points. "I deserve it. I'm a monster. I've killed. Killed you, didn't I?"

Luna blinked. Ahh, he was vampire. And yet he hadn't drained her of her blood or killed her. In fact, he seemed to be quite remorseful. Perhaps he had a soul like that vampire her father met all those years ago?

"I happen to be very much alive," Luna told him. "Do you have a soul?"

The man stopped. The bumpy part of his face smoothed and he frowned. "Alive?"

Luna nodded. "Oh yes. I'm in perfect health. I've been following the diet of the Liverpool Lurchers. They're the lesser known cousins of the yeti. Apparently they don't like the snow and they live for hundreds of years. Do you? Have a soul? You are a vampire, aren't you?"

"I- yes."

"Yes, you have soul?" Luna clapped her hands excitedly. "Are you Angel? My father met him once when he was in America. Daddy thought he was rather a glowery man but still quite unique and I hear he's a champion now."

Luna stopped at the growl that rumbled through the man's chest,

"Name's Spike," he bit out. "And I'm nothing like that poof."

xxxxx

Professor McGonagall strode through the bare halls of the strange place. "Miss Lovegood? Are you here?"

She scowled fiercely. "Stupid children. Those rooms are no longer used for a reason. Honestly, every fortnight spent traipsing around the world, searching for lost students. Miss Lovegood?"

"I'm here, Professor." Luna stepped out from behind a column.

Professor McGonagall spun around with a gasp. "Good Lord, child. Don't sneak up on me like that! Are you all right?" The Professor looked carefully over her charge.

Luna smiled serenely. "I was just having tea with an ensouled vampire. I remind him of his dark princess."

Professor McGonagall snorted. "Honestly, Miss Lovegood, ensouled vampires? Perhaps I should speak with your DADA professor. Vampires do not have souls and they would sooner drink your blood than share tea. Now come, we must get back to Hogwarts. There's still the matter of your and Mr. Potter's punishment to consider."

Luna smirked, something Spike had taught her in the short time they had spent together. Just because she was a good girl, didn't mean she couldn't smirk. Spike had told her that the best smirker he knew was a warrior for the powers that be… well, the second best, the best smirker he knew was an ex-vengeance demon who was a demon again. She looked over her shoulder and caught a flash of blond hair.

"Yes, Professor."

xxx

end


End file.
